A Friend at the Mall
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Gwen's mother takes her to the mall to attempt to change Gwen's additude. As we all know, Gwen is NOT up for THAT. BUT, she does find herself a little friend there.


***Nothing to say*

* * *

**

I dragged my feet along the tile flooring. I dragged them excessively slow. Real slow.

"Gwen! Hurry up!" my mom chirps over the sound of the mall. I grumble, then speed walk to her and my little brother. I walk in step to them.

"Gwen, you know that there's only two reasons why I'm bringing you here." she tells me, "You need something else to do beside just lock yourself in your room with your sketchpads and colored pencils,"

"I use markers, too." I interrupt.

"And, all you wear is basically wear outfits with minor variations to what you're wearing today."

"Mom, I like what I wear." I whine.

"Yes, honey, but you always look so dreary and sullen. It's time for a change."

"Yeah, _Gwen_," my little brother Jaden started, "You look like some criminal Goth."

I glare at him.

"Great job figuring that one out, Einstein."

"Gwen, be nice to your brother!" my mother scolds. "All we have is the three of us in this world."

"Mom, please, I don't want to remember."

My mom has us stop by Forever 21 – my mom's favorite store. She forced me to try on several flowery, billowy tops; way too many skirts; and all sorts of stupid, not-my-style stuff. My brother sits in the in the sitting area part of the mall, flirting with different girls. I've seen a few of them before. And I could have sworn that he has a girlfriend.

When we step out the store – my mom holding three bags of stuff for herself – I am completely ready to go home. She's not going to let me go to Hot Topic or Journeys or Spencers. I am to be forced to go to Rainbow, Deb, Aeropostal, Pacsun. Places I hate. And Claires and Frosting. Blech.

My mom runs into one of her friends from I-don't-know-where-and-I-don't-care and starts chatting away with her. My brother texts with some of his friends, while standing in a group of friends. I take this as a perfect time to go sneak to the second floor to go to my favorite stores. I have a cellphone – a cheap one – so my mom can't complain about me running off.

I walk towards the escalators. I look down as I elevate. People are putting up Valentines Day decorations. Another cheery, happy, joyous holiday that I hate. I ignore that, and walk to Hot Topic. My mom thinks that it's only for Goths and Punks. Not, at all. Just about anyone can find something to wear. Except maybe preps. They like Hollister and Polo.

I step into the dark-colored store. I browse through the graphic tees. I try to select something 'more girly' and 'brighter' that what I normally wear. I fail because I can't find anything that I actually like.

I am about to leave the store until I see some nice nail polish. It's a black with aqua stars. It has a bit more glitter than I like, but I can deal because it's two dollars cheaper than what it normally is. And plus, I can buy an empty, bigger bottle and add my black nail polish to this polish. Win/Win solution. I see a pair of Converse that I like, but they're fifty dollars, and I don't have that much money on me right now, so I settle with the four dollar polish.

I go up to the register to pay for my stuff.

"That'll be four ten."

I open up my little wallet to find my money. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the five that I could have _sworn_ that I had.

"Shoot." I mutter under my breath. I'm about to say never mind and put it back until I see a hand slide the cashier a five.

I look up to see a pale guy with this great, big, green mohawk.

"Thanks." I tell him, as my stuff is paid for.

"Anytime babe." he replies, getting my nail polish for me. I walk out the store, ready to find my mom and go home. However, the mohawk is following me.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's your name?" he asks me as I approach the escalator.

"My parents never named me." I tell him.

"Well, did your grandparents?" he presses.

"Nope."

"Aunt or uncle?"

"Nope."

"Godparent?"

"Nope."

"So you don't have a name?" he asks, smiling.

"Nah." I reply. I'm wearing a smile, too.

"I find that hard to believe." he tells me, stepping towards the escalator. "Ladies first." he then ushers me towards the machine.

"Thank you." I accept.

I look down at the people making the mall Valentines-time.

"Well, since you don't have a name, I guess I'll just have to name you myself."

"Go ahead." I tell him with a smirk.

"Let's use Roxy."

"Roxy?" I question, looking at him.

"I had a friend named Roxy, and she looked like you."

"Interesting." I tell him.

We both step off the escalator. I walk around, just looking. I don't feel like looking for my mom right now.

"But I'll take the stress off your shoulders, and tell you my name."

"And why would I want to know your name?"

"Because, I'm the hottest thing that your eyes have ever settled on." he tells me cockily. I roll my eyes, but I can feel a tad bit of blush creeping under my face.

"Wow." I reply.

"I know. The name's Duncan."

"Nice."

"But you still won't give me the pleasure of knowing your sweet name."

"Gwen."

"Gwen, huh? That's a hot name for a hot girl."

"Oh, wow, Duncan."

"That's your mom." he says, pointing to her.

"How'd you know that?"

"You two look scarily the same. Except, of course, she's not pale, and she has blond hair."

"And I reminded of that yet again." I sigh.

And unfortunately, she spots me. However, the look on her face is _priceless_. Priceless I tell you. And then she scurries herself over to me.

"Gwendolyn! What, who, is this! I mean him!" she screaches.

"Um, a friend?" I respond. Duncan smirks.

"How the hell are you friends with him? I knew that you were Goth and everything, but this is entirely too far!"

"Mom, he's not really that bad. Seriously, no need for a prissy-fit."

"Gwen, no, I have to find you some more acceptable friends. Oh, why, why, _whiiiy_ couldn't you be more like _I_ was when I was your age?"

"Because I'm _not_ you. Mom, can't I just be me?" I tell her. I am in no need of a full-blown mother-daughter argument in the mall.

"No! Gwen, you just don't understand this, do you?"

I sigh. Duncan pretends he doesn't hear this. I applaud his acting.

"Gwen, just come one. It's time to leave." she says this in a huff. "Time to find your brother." and she then takes off in a huff.

"Well, I guess I see ya around." Duncan tells me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I tell him. I start walking to catch up with my mom. But, then I pause, then turn around.

"Hey, Duncan?" I ask. He stops, and turns around. I'm surprised he can hear me.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"What school do you go to?"

"Gillmount. Why?" he asks, confused. I smile.

"That's where I go. See ya around." I tell him, then take off to find my mom.

Maybe – just maybe – this trip wasn't all _that_ bad.

* * *

**Okay, well.**

**I hope you all liked it. It took me about a week to type this.**

**Oh, and if I got some of the names of the stores wrong, please don't hurt me too badly.**

**After all, my mom gets most of my clothes from Walmart, Target, and JCPenny's. (In order.)**

**Review, please!**


End file.
